User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Vlll
Ummmm....... Winter turned quickly and found himself facing a young boy with claws. Warily, he held Revan out in front of him. "You're one of the Rejected." Winter said. The boy looked confused. "Rejected? No. I destroy! I Zegar!" He snarled at them and attacked. Winter punched him in the face. Zegar growled at them. He slashed his claws at Winter, who blocked with Revan and slashed at Zegar's face. Somehow, Zegar caught the blade on his claws. Winter shoved Zegar back and signaled to Will. "SACRED FORCE!" Will shouted. The blast hit Zegar who somehow survived the entire blast and charged Will. He never got there. Kajah blasted him full in the face with dark energy. "YEEEAAAARGH!" Zegar shouted. After Zegar recovered, he growled at Winter and jumped at him the same time Kajah whispered, "Ade." Zegar grabbed Winter and used him as a human shield. At the last moment, Winter shouted, "STEEL FURY!" and focused the energy into a blast of his own. Winter's silver energy wrapped around Kajah's blast and ''absorbed it, taking the form of a sphere. It flew back into Winter's hand. Eze charged towards Zegar. "Eze wait!" Winter said. But it was too late. Zegar pushed Winter away and set his claws on fire and slashed them across Eze's chest. Eze fell to the ground in shock. "No!" Winter released all the energy, using his anger to shape it into a massive slightly transparent exoskeleton. He smashed Zegar with the energy version of Revan. Then, the exoskeleton dissipated. Winter, Will, Kajah, and Tia rushed to Eze. "Eze? Wake up!" Winter said. Tia examined his wounds. "There isn't much I can do Winter. His wounds are deeper than the physical body. Not much can save him now." Tia said sadly. "Lessen the pain." Will said. Tia nodded and started singing. "Kajah, Will, stand on guard." Winter said numbly. Kajah and Will stood up looking for good places to stand guard. Eze's wounds healed but he remained unconscious. "His spirit is damaged Winter. It will either heal itself or....." Tia trailed off. "Well, if it does heal, he'll be stronger." She tried to say optimistically. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" Winter asked. Tia shook her head. "We'll just have to wait and see." Tia said. The next few hours were a blur to Winter. Eze's condition seemed to be getting worse every passing minute. Kajah had explored a bit and said the cave's exit was not far away. So they moved Eze out of the cave and waited. Then, Eze started disappearing. "What's going on?" Winter asked in a panic. "I-I don't know! I've never dealt with someone in as bad of a condition as Eze!" Tia said in the same panic. Slowly, Eze's body faded away until it was gone. Winter stared at the spot where Eze was lying numbly. Tia started crying and leaned on Winter's shoulder. Winter put his arm around her and looked at Will, feeling tears form in his eyes. Will met his eyes and wiped away his own tears. Kajah looked away, not meeting either of their eyes. Category:Blog posts